


you can only take what you can carry

by skittidyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team Fluff, daichi is not here to get in trouble but suga sure is, kuroo/bokuto shenanigans, lots of semi-platonic smooching bc team smooching is team spirit, really vague bokuaka, suga likes arms i guess but who can blame him, tokyo training camp arc shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga pulled Noya down from the chair. Daichi finally decided enough was enough. He <i>knew</i> he was just doing it to draw him in, and damn it, it worked (just like it always worked against him), because there was no way he was letting Suga get into one of Kuroo and Bokuto’s competitions.</p><p>Suga had their libero thrown over one shoulder by the time Daichi reached them. “Daichi-san! Look!” Noya chirped, waving the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the vice-captain.</p><p>Suga put up his free arm, flexing, and gave Daichi a wink.</p><p> </p><p>(( or, alternatively: "do you even lift, bro?" ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can only take what you can carry

**Author's Note:**

> (( title taken from "if there's a rocket tie me to it" by snow patrol ))

The trouble (predictably) started somewhere in Bokuto and Kuroo’s general direction.

Daichi had heard the ever-increasing boasting match but had tuned it out. Not his team, not his problem. Although with how spread out everyone had gotten, enthusiastically mixing with newfound friends from the other schools, and knowing Karasuno, there were _bound_ to be problems _somewhere_ —but other captains were not his responsibility. It was safe to ignore.

Until Suga started laughing.

Asahi, seated across from them, ducked his head and tried to make himself a smaller target. Suga twisted around, craning his neck, shoulders shaking as he laughed. Daichi knew this was about to be trouble, but he still turned his head to see what the commotion was about.

Bokuto was lifting his setter, to a couple of his teammates’ polite clapping. Daichi snorted. Kuroo, similarly, looked unimpressed and beckoned that tall half-Russian of his over. A feat of strength—of showing off—no big deal. Fairly typical of them.

“Don’t want to get dragged in?” Daichi asked with a grin at Asahi. There was a thump and a pained groan behind them, followed by Bokuto’s loud cackling.

“N-No.” He knew he’d already been challenged by more than a couple other players for various things.

“Daichi, Bokuto-san managed to lift Akaashi-san over his head,” Suga said, clearly excited, tugging on his sleeve.

“He’s going to end up hurting himself and I’m surprised his setter’s going along with it.”

“Have you _seen_ his arms?”

“Suga. _No._ ”

His vice-captain patted Daichi’s arm, as if in sympathy, and turned back to the contest. Daichi tried not to take the (very) obvious bait, he really did, and continued eating. There were a couple shouts from behind him and one of them _definitely_ belonged to Tanaka.

Sure enough, he and Noya skidded over to the tables not a moment later. “Daichi-san—!”

“No,” he said curtly.

Noya, as always, did not miss a beat. “Asahi-san!”

“No,” he whimpered. Not that he was unused to lifting, since Noya spent half his free time climbing him like a tree, but Daichi understood why he’d want to avoid any competitions involving the other captains. He wasn’t so mean as to push him on that. Although it’d be a little funny.

“Ryuu!” Noya said, and Tanaka nodded solemnly. “It’s up to us to defend Karasuno’s honor.”

 _Please don’t let them hurt themselves_ , Daichi prayed to any vague volleyball gods nearby. It was a regular prayer for him. _Or anyone else_.

“It should be the captain’s job to defend Karasuno’s honor,” Suga pointed out, terribly unhelpfully, but mercifully out of hearing range of the second-years. Somewhere behind him, he heard Yamamoto’s roar of approval at Tanaka’s presence. They were like a pair of—well, a yowling cat and a squawking crow.

“Uwaaaooooh!”

He knew that sound anywhere, too.

Suga yanked on his sleeve and Daichi turned, scowl at the ready, to find Kuroo with Kenma under one arm and Hinata hanging off of the other. His setter was still playing his game. Kuroo was angled so that he managed to catch Daichi’s eye, and his grin widened into that infamous shit-eating one of his. Just perfect.

He dropped Hinata and kept Kenma tucked under his other arm. “Hey, Sawamura, sorry I borrowed Chibi-chan,” he called, and Bokuto’s attention was immediately on him, too, smirk sliding into place.

“Hinata, don’t get into trouble,” Daichi called back.

“Kuroo-san said he needed two people and I was just with Kenma so—”

“ _Komi come here_!” Bokuto screeched without warning. He tried to grab Akaashi before he could escape, but he managed to slip out of his grasp just as the Fukurodani libero popped out of the crowd. Akaashi stepped out of the way as his unbalanced captain fell over, Komi on top. “Not fair, Akaashi!” Bokuto whined from the floor.

“You’re all going to hurt yourselves,” Daichi said, giving Hinata a stern look.

“Please, Bokuto-san, you will at this rate,” Akaashi agreed flatly. “And I’m the same size as you, anyway, so please don’t try to lift me and Komi-san at the same time.”

“Yeah, you have to start with two shorties first,” Kuroo said with a laugh.

“What are you calling me?” Kenma asked, turning from his game to glower up at him.

Tanaka lifted Noya like they were reenacting _The Lion King_. Hinata squealed and hopped up beside them in support. “Lift me too! We can’t let Nekoma win again!”

“Oho? Is the captain shirking his duties?” Kuroo drawled.

“Akaashiiii, _c’mere_ —!”

“No, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

At least someone was smart in that group. But as one setter continued avoiding further involvement, another stepped up. “Wha—Suga?!” Daichi didn’t grab him in time and the vice-captain strode over to the competition with his own grin. Tanaka and Noya looked like Kiyoko had just blown a kiss at them.

“Our vice-captain will work!” Tanaka loyally declared. Nishinoya jumped up onto the chair next to him, beating his chest.

“Suga, you’re going to hurt yourself! At least make Asahi do it!” Daichi barked.

“Someone has to do this,” Suga called back, not sounding apologetic in the least.

“No, they don’t,” he replied, mostly to his empty plate. Asahi quailed before his glare. Daichi scanned the room, finally finding Kiyoko with a couple of the other curious managers, and gave her his most pleading look. She gave him a small shake of her head. He supposed not even she could perform miracles.

“A little scrawnier than your captain, but let’s see if you lift,” Kuroo said.

Suga didn’t appear fazed by his smirk and instead looked around at the gathered onlookers.

“Two people. You can use Kenma if you’d—”

“Don’t volunteer me.”

“Nevermind then.”

Suga pulled Noya down from the chair. Daichi finally decided enough was enough. He _knew_ he was just doing it to draw him in, and damn it, it worked (just like it always worked against him), because there was no way he was letting Suga get into one of Kuroo and Bokuto’s competitions.

Suga had their libero thrown over one shoulder by the time Daichi reached them. “Daichi-san! Look!” Noya chirped, waving the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the vice-captain.

Suga put up his free arm, flexing, and gave Daichi a wink. He then caught sight of someone past him, and beckoned. “Oh, Yachi-san, would you come here for a moment?”

With a squeak, their younger manager skittered through the small crowd. Kuroo snorted, but Bokuto cheered when Suga, after a calm, apologetic murmur, managed to awkwardly scoop her up with one arm.

Bokuto clapped enthusiastically, still half-laying on the floor. Kuroo shook his head. “A little cheap, using a girl.”

“You said—ah!” They made it exactly one step before he fell over. Daichi groaned, but they appeared unhurt, though Yachi was already frantically apologizing. “You said two people were the next stage. Bokuto-san hasn’t done that yet, right?”

“Cheap,” the Nekoma captain pouted.

“He has a point,” Kenma replied.

Daichi offered a hand to help Yachi up. “You don’t have to indulge them in these things, you know,” he told her, gently, but she still flinched.

“I-I know! But he needed two people, a-and—I’m still smaller than Shouyou, _aren’t_ I? I-I thought I was, but m-maybe I’m not—”

“Of course you’re still smaller than me!” Hinata squawked indignantly, face red.

“We’re _winning_! That’s what matters here!” Tanaka exclaimed. He had taken Noya’s position atop the chair. Yamamoto had claimed another one on the other side of the table.

“ _I’m_ winning,” Kuroo said.

“Use your own teammates!” Nishinoya retorted.

“Akaaaaashiiiii! You’re ruining our team’s pride!” Bokuto whined.

“C’mon, just this once!” Komi agreed with a matching tone.

Daichi didn’t know how this had started, given how unenthusiastic Akaashi was. He half-hoped it’d end without Fukurodani escalating things.

“Aki, Akaashi’s being mean to me!” There went that hope. Kuroo chuckled as Bokuto finally gave up on his setter. One of the other players, Konoha, came over with a smile and a sigh.

With a grunt of effort, Bokuto managed to—fall over completely. Daichi wasn’t sure if he’d seen the other spiker’s feet leave the floor, although he had at least managed to hoist his libero up before they collapsed.

“Two of your own teammates now! New rule!” Bokuto declared, again from the floor.

“Yaku,” Kuroo started, but his own libero glared at him from his perch on the nearest table.

“This is stupid and someone’s going to break an arm.”

“I got him for you, Kuroo-san!” Lev cried and scooped him up under the arms. The group collectively winced at the kick Yaku aimed backwards at his stomach.

Kuroo literally caught Yaku before he fell out of Lev’s grasp. Kenma was still under his other arm. He hefted them both, the strain hardly showing, though he was quick to put the libero back down (and then, _finally_ set Kenma in a chair). “Next round, vice-captain.”

“Hm,” Suga said thoughtfully, scanning the group again.

“Suga, no,” Daichi told him.

“Are you taking over?”

“I’m pulling Karasuno out. Someone’s going to hurt themselves.”

“Oh, that only happened one time last year,” Kuroo said dismissively, flapping his hand. No wonder they hadn’t been able to drag any other schools in with them. “It was a minor sprain.”

“It was _you_ ,” Yaku and Kenma said in unison.

“We’re leaving this competition,” Daichi said with his best, scariest face.

Suga, as always, was perfectly immune to it. “I guess there’s really no other choice. Hinata, come over here for a moment?”

“ _No_ ,” Daichi growled and caught the tiny spiker by the back of the shirt before he could get to him.

“Someone’s an unfun parent,” Kuroo cooed.

“It’ll only be one more round! Winner takes all!” Bokuto announced and leapt to his feet. He and Kuroo exchanged identical grins.

“Takes all of _what_?” Daichi asked archly.

“Captains’ challenge pride?” Bokuto guessed, chin in hand.

“A kiss from our lovely prize?” Kuroo said and shrugged.

“Who’s that supposed to be?” the Fukurodani captain stage-whispered.

“Just go with it,” the other shot back.

“Do we get to pick the prize?” Suga asked brightly.

“Sure, if they’re into it. It’s really whatever.”

“Suga-san, if you are trying to get a kiss from Kiyoko-san,” Tanaka started, but it was unclear if it was a warning or a pleading, and Suga waved him off.

“I wouldn’t ask her for such a thing. Kuroo-san, are the rules about number of people lifted or approximate weight lifted?”

“Wanna just do weight?”

“Sure.”

“Looks like we’re back to weight. Tora, off the chair.”

Suga stood on the tips of his toes, waving in Asahi’s direction. Daichi caught his hand and yanked it back down. “Don’t even think about it, you’d break your back.”

“Suga-san, lift me!” Tanaka volunteered, glaring at Yamamoto over his shoulder.

He eyed him, but then shook his head. Bokuto successfully caught and picked up an annoyed Akaashi with a war cry. Kuroo wobbled while trying to straighten, but he had Yamamoto over both of his shoulders. They both looked at Suga expectantly and Daichi was about two seconds from dragging his vice-captain away from those shitty grins when he noticed Suga’s own rather mischievous expression.

“Don’t you dare—”

“Don’t squirm!” Suga ordered and wrapped his arms around his middle, lifting. There was one rather frightening moment when they tipped backward, and Daichi was certain he’d end up falling on him, but Suga just stepped back and turned around. “Do I get any bonus points for lifting a captain in this captains’ challenge?”

“Who d’you think is the heaviest?” Bokuto asked, arms shaking. Akaashi glared down at him.

“Quick, what do you three weigh,” Kuroo said, slowly sinking under the weight of the ace on his shoulders. It was his own fault for putting him in that position.

“Daichi’s seventy—” They were the first to go down. Not a moment later, there was another thump, but Daichi couldn’t see who it had been; his view was full of his vice-captain’s hair. He was lucky they hadn’t knocked heads or anything, but his elbow had caught most of his fall, and that’d likely bruise.

“That was stupid,” he sighed against the silvery hair beneath him.

“Yamamoto’s only sixty-nine kilos,” Yaku said smugly, and Daichi and Suga craned their heads to find him nudging Kuroo’s head with his shoe. “I hope someone in that pile learned a lesson about stupid competitions _without_ spraining anything this year.”

“I think I’ve broken three bones and I’m concussed,” Kuroo’s muffled voice replied.

Bokuto cheered in victory and twirled Akaashi around before setting him down. “Hey, hey, Akaashi’s the biggest! He’s seventy- _one_ kilos!”

“Don’t sound so happy about that.”

“Maybe Daichi had a big dinner,” Suga said and groaned as he sat up.

“You alright?” Daichi asked (nobly ignoring his words).

“I’m fine, just bruised my ass, probably. And my pride.” He hung his head with a sigh.

“Fukurodani wins again!” Bokuto crowed. He flexed, earning enthusiastic applause from Komi and Konoha. Akaashi fled again with a sour expression.

“Who do you want your kiss from?” Kuroo called. “You should ask the Karasuno glasses-kun. I bet he’d love that.”

“Akaashi probably wouldn’t like that.” After a thoughtful pause, Komi and Konoha leaned over and kissed him noisily on either cheek. Bokuto giggled, honest to god giggled, and threw an arm over each of their shoulders. “Good enough prize for me! Akaaaaashiiiii, the winner wants a prize from his loyal teammates!” With a rather menacing cackle, the Fukurodani players scattered, presumably in search of their setter.

“Do you ever feel really lucky that we have the teammates we do?” Suga asked.

“Boo, I was hoping I’d get to be his smooch. What kind of a bro is he?!” Kuroo sulked.

“Right now, I’m feeling it more and more,” Daichi said. He helped Suga to his feet, and wanted to say something else, but Hinata and Yachi ducked up into Suga’s space, declaring their support and belief in him.

It was very suspicious that another two weren’t there to help, but his question was answered when he heard, “I bet I can lift Asahi-san.”

“Noya, _no_.” He turned and caught him by the shoulder on pure reflex. Daichi spared Kuroo a dirty look. “This is why I didn’t want Karasuno involved in these ideas of yours.”

“My ideas are amazing,” he retorted. Yaku rolled his eyes.

“If I catch anyone lifting anyone else, consider your laps doubled for the rest of the camp,” Daichi said, loudly enough to make _sure_ Tanaka and Noya couldn’t pretend like they hadn’t heard him.

“But what if there are extenuating circumstances?” Suga asked. He pulled Daichi’s hand off of Noya’s shoulder, allowing him to escape.

“What sort of—”

“Wh-What if there is a fire and there are p-people trapped and someone passes out from smoke inhalation and w-we should do a fire drill! No one should have to die in a fire!” Yachi squeaked, trembling.

Daichi sighed and dropped his angry captain tone. “There won’t be any fires. Extenuating circumstances aside, I just don’t want anyone pulling anything or falling badly. There are already enough accidents on the court lately.”

“Right,” Yachi said, relief obvious in her voice. “But wait, captain, what if there’s a fire anyway and Suga-san’s not around to carry everyone to safety?”

Suga quickly hid his face in Daichi’s shoulder to stop her from seeing his grin. “Y-Yeah, captain, what if that happens,” he said, voice breathy from holding back giggles.

Yachi didn’t actually seem to need an answer. She turned to Hinata with a determined look.

Before Daichi could stop her, she scooped Hinata up in her arms. He was instantly redder than the Nekoma uniforms and let out the most undignified sound he’d ever heard from him (truly a feat). Suga was shaking against him with how hard he was trying to restrain his laughter.

Yachi set Hinata back down after just a moment and wiped her brow. “Good! I-I need to make sure I can go pick up Kiyoko-senpai, too! Suga-san, I entrust the rest of the team to you.”

The Nekoma players kindly waited until Yachi had pattered off before bursting out laughing. Suga collapsed against Daichi, gasping for air, weakly repeating, “Th-The rest of the team… to me…” Hinata stood there, still red-faced, mouth agape.

“We should have a fire drill,” Daichi said. “Because I can’t imagine entrusting this team to the guy who decided to let our first-year manager shoulder half the burden of _carrying Karasuno out of a fire_.”

“I could carry someone out, too!” Hinata burst out.

“Hinata, that’s not what I—”

“Chibi-chan, this is called a fireman’s lift,” Kuroo called, horrifically unhelpful, Kenma thrown over his shoulders. The setter (still) played his game. Behind them, Lev reached for Yaku again, just to have his hands slapped away.

“You’re not allowed near my first-years anymore,” Daichi snapped.

“Better tell Bokuto, too, then,” he replied with an easy smirk.

As if called, Bokuto charged back into the dining room. “Kuroo! Bro! _Jousting tournament_!”

Daichi had to nip this one in the bud. He pulled Hinata away—he was inching closer to Kuroo and Kenma, sparkly-eyed—and god, he hoped Tanaka and Noya were well away by then. “You two have fun,” he told them, hoping he came across as sincere, and secretly hoped there’d be another sprain. Maybe that was a little mean-spirited of him.

“But Daichi—”

It wasn’t mean-spirited because they were dragging Suga down to their level (admittedly, however, that was only Suga’s ploy to drag _him_ down, too). Daichi let go of Hinata long enough to turn to his vice-captain, grab his arm with one hand and scoop his other under a leg, and hauled him up over his shoulders.

Kuroo whistled. “Karasuno will survive the fire.”

“What fire?” Bokuto asked curiously.

“C’mon, Hinata,” Daichi told him. He ignored the way Suga was laughing against him again. He may have lost the captains’ challenge, but he had certainly got what he wanted in the end, hadn’t he.

Kenma somehow ended slipping out with them, escaping the recruitment for a jousting tournament (Daichi shuddered to think what could end up broken with that), and disappeared with Hinata after he made sure that there would be no one else carrying anyone else.

Which left Daichi carrying Suga across campus. “It wouldn’t hurt for us to be more social with the other teams,” Suga said. He wiggled a bit in Daichi’s grasp. Daichi did not put him down and tightened his grip on his thigh.

“I’m not against being social. Hinata’s practically about to steal Kozume from them, and I’m strangely glad to see Tanaka getting along with Yamamoto. I like Kai.”

“Then with the captains?”

“Don’t misunderstand, they’re fine, I guess. Individually. And their skills are something I admire.” Daichi shifted him, but he was not about to admit defeat just yet. “But they’re troublemakers.”

“And you don’t like troublemakers,” Suga finished for him.

“I like you. And the kind of trouble you make.” Before the other could tease him, he hastily added, “The kind of trouble you make leads to a tricky play or frustrating the opposing team. It doesn’t lead to sprains.”

“I thought you were going somewhere else with that,” he hummed, sounding disappointed.

“I know you did.”

“For what it’s worth, I would’ve chosen you as my prize, had I won. Then I could have the captains’ challenge pride and the captain’s kiss. A true winner.” Suga wiggled again, kicking his free leg experimentally.

“You need to stop thinking up convoluted ways to kiss me in public,” Daichi groused.

“So instead you practically grope me in full view of—how many people were still in the dining hall?”

“I’m policing my team, same as I always do.”

“I was just trying to defend your honor as the best arms,” Suga said, and changed tactics, littering light kisses down the bit of Daichi’s arm he could easily reach. “And I like seeing you have fun.”

“I have plenty of fun. I have fun on the court, and watching our teammates have fun, and I especially have fun hanging out with you.”

“You also have the best legs, but I haven’t figured out a subtle way of convincing Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san to create a challenge centered around that,” he murmured and tried twisting. He couldn’t get very far, although Daichi wobbled a bit. “A nice back, too, since it’s the only other thing I can reach.”

“Keep this up and I’ll drop you,” he warned.

“As nice as this is, your shoulder is sort of digging into my sternum. I think this lift was designed for emergencies rather than comfort.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He let Suga slide down, a hand on the small of his back to make sure he was steady, and was met with a soft smile. Suga leaned up and pressed a quick, chaste kiss against his cheek.

“I’m lighter than you, but you win the endurance run, captain. Congratulations. And now you get extra laps tomorrow.”

“I—what?” Daichi, off guard, blinked down at him in confusion.

Suga beamed up at him. “Half our team and Nekoma’s heard you declare double laps for anyone caught carrying anyone else. You then carried me out of the dining hall in front of everyone.”

“Suga, give me a break here. _You’re_ the one who wanted that, so shouldn’t the fact that I can’t say no to you count as an extenuating circumstance?”

“ _Chaaaarge_!”

With a chorus of war cries, the jousting-tournament-turned-race darted past the building, a pack of boys carrying others piggyback-style, and Daichi knew for a fact he saw more than one black jersey. “Hold it!” he barked.

His yell startled a couple of the stragglers. Hinata jumped badly enough to trip, and he and Kenma face-planted into the grass. Asahi let out a yelp and skidded to a halt, despite Noya clamoring for more. Tanaka cackled as he and Yamamoto circled around them and kept going.

“I cannot believe,” Daichi growled, but a tiny bit of his anger ebbed away when he saw that both Hinata and Kenma had bloody noses from their fall. “Oi, you two alright?”

In a surprising show of loyalty, one of the Nekoma pairs circled back—Inuoka and a small dark-haired boy Daichi wasn’t sure he had seen play. “Kenma-san, Shouyou, are you two okay?”

“Hinata, don’t bleed on your uniform,” Suga said as the boy went to untuck his shirt.

Kenma already had the bottom hem of his shoved up against his nose.

“I thought I told you that there were to be no more shenanigans tonight,” Daichi said, arms crossed, glaring at Asahi especially.

“I-It wasn’t my fault!” the other third-year whined.

“I’ll go find a first aid kit, just tilt your head back until then—Hinata, do _not_ copy Kozume-kun. Are you sure _you_ should be bleeding on your uniform?” Suga asked.

“I didn’t want to do this,” Kenma muttered rebelliously.

“Our rooms are closest and I know where our kit is!” Inuoka volunteered as he dropped his partner. They were off before anyone could stop them, and Daichi had to remember that he had been the one to finally catch Hinata first.

“We were totally gonna win,” Noya sulked, glaring in the direction the others had disappeared. “And we had just as many players as Nekoma did, so we could have done really well!”

“And what was the prize supposed to be?” Suga asked, attention still on the bleeding boys.

“The top five teams got to give one of their forfeit laps to someone else tomorrow! Me and Asahi-san, Ryuu and Yamamoto, Shouyou and Kozume—”

“How were you supposed to divide up points won by teams with different players?”

“Whoever was running got the point. Kuroo-san let us have it that way because he figured we were risking it with you around,” Noya said with a shrug. Daichi was _so_ going to spike a ball in Kuroo’s face tomorrow.

Kenma looked up when his teammates came back with the first aid kit. As Suga helped clean up the blood on their hands, the shorter setter said tonelessly, “There’s only five teams left if we’re all out. I don’t think Kuro realized you two stayed behind.”

“That means we get two points!” Noya exclaimed.

“Who _else_ was racing?” Daichi asked with no small amount of annoyance. His usual suspects were in front of him, and he doubted Kageyama would join along if not with Hinata. There was no way Ennoshita or Tsukishima would go along with it—

“Kiyoko-san!” Noya cried joyously, hands clasped in front of him. Daichi and Suga gaped at him. “She knows how many penalty laps we’ve been taking and she wanted to try to win us a free pass for one!”

While strangely touched (if that story were true), Daichi wasn’t sure how exactly to respond to that.

The next day, the double laps (that Daichi stubbornly stuck to, despite the fact that Suga cheerily pushed him out with the others to do them) were _almost_ worth the look on Bokuto’s face when they used the first of their points against him (and the look Akaashi gave him, in turn, when he realized what their team had to do).

They were _definitely_ worth the look on Kuroo’s when they used their second against his team.

“At least we don’t have to worry about any fires,” Suga said that night at dinner. Behind their group, Kuroo and Bokuto loudly got into a pushup contest. Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand under the table and laced their fingers together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( it's a good thing seijoh wasn't invited because iwaizumi would have won all of the contests hands-down let's be real. ))


End file.
